Who Sakura Loves?
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Kau melamun lagi,"/ "Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?"/ "Kalau hatimu tak sanggup, jangan dipaksakan,"/ " Aishiteru Sakura,"/Bad summary/ RnR please, thank you :)


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: **Who Sakura Loves?

**Pairing: **Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Comfort/Hurt

**Rate: **T

**Summary: **"Kau melamun lagi,"/ "_Kami-sama_, kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku? aku sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini!"/ "Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?"/ "Kalau hatimu tak sanggup, jangan dipaksakan,"/ "Kau juga harus cepat-cepat dapat jodoh/ "_Aishiteru _Sakura,"

**Warning :**__OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan kawan–kawan mereka yang lainnya…

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perang dunia ninja ke-III sudah berakhir lima tahun yang lalu, berita bagus bagi shinobi lima negara, karena mereka berhasil meraih kemenangan yang memang mustahil, mengingat yang mereka lawan adalah Yakushi Kabuto yang mempunyai zombie edo tensei yang kebanyakan adalah shinobi-shinobi hebat dari kelima negara, juga madara bertopeng yang sempat dikabarkan memiliki tubuh abadi.

Tak mau ketinggalan, rakyat Konoha pun ikut merayakan kemenangan itu, belum lagi diangkatnya Naruto sebagai Rokudaime Hokage untuk menghargai jasanya yang membantu dalam perang. dan kembalinya Sasuke yang sempat berniat membalas dendam terhadap Konoha.

Ada suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi seorang Haruno Sakura mendegar bahwa Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk balas dendam pada Konoha, terlebih lagi ketika mendengar Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa. Harapan yang Sakura inginkan dari dulu, harapan yang Sakura pikir tak akan pernah dikabulkan oleh sang _kami-sama_.

Tapi masihkah ia menyimpan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke yang pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya? Terlebih lagi, ia telah menerima lamaran sang Rokudaime Hokage dan kabarnya, sebentar lagi Sakura dan Naruto akan menikah. Apakah rasa yang sudah lama ia pertahankan telah menguap seiring dengan kepergian Sasuke hingga ia mau menerima Naruto? Entahlah, hanya Sakura dan _Kami-sama_ yang tau.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, pernikahan kita tinggal dua minggu lagi, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tambahkan pada acara kita nanti?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka berdua sedang berada dikedai ramen. Naruto menyeruput ramennya, menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis. Tapi, setelah cukup lama menunggu, sang gadis tak juga menjawab. Lantas, ia menepuk bahu sang gadis. "Sakura-_chan_?"

Tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat lamunan Sakura buyar. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto disebelahnya. "Y-ya?"

Naruto menghela nafas gusar. "Kau kenapa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Mmmm, kuperhatikan belakangan ini kau sering melamun. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Sakura diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia juga merasa, belakangan ini ia makin frustasi memikirkan tentang hari pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Bukan frustasi karena pernikahannya yang tinggal dua minggu lagi, Tapi karena hatinya. Ya hatinya. Hatinya yang sepertinya belum siap menerima Naruto untuk menjadi pengganti Sasuke, hatinya yang sepertinya belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi istri Naruto, juga hatinya yang sepertinya belum siap untuk melepas sosok Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto memainkan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau melamun lagi," Jawab Naruto sambil mendengus.

"_G-gomennasai_, aku tidak apa-apa. Sehat seperti biasa," Dusta Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Jangan mencoba menyimpan masalahmu sendiri," Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Jika begitu kau akan cepat tua," Canda Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh,"

"Baiklah kalo—"

"_Summimasen_ Hokage-_sama_, _gomenasai_ jika kehadiran saya telah mengganggu acara anda. saya diutus kesini untuk memanggil anda dikarenakan ada rapat mendadak," Tiba-tiba seorang _anbu_ bertopeng burung pipit muncul dibelakang Naruto dan Sakura.

"_Ne_? Rapat mendandak? Apa tidak bisa ditunda?" Tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dimeja dan berbalik menghadap _anbu_ itu.

"_Gomenasai_ Hokage-_sama_, tapi ini adalah rapat yang sangat penting. Dan anda diharuskan hadir dalam rapat ini," Jawab _anbu _itu.

"Pergilah, sepertinya rapat ini sangat penting,"

Naruto tersenyum sesaat pada Sakura. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati _anbu_ itu. "_Ittekimasu_ Sakura-_chan_, _jaa ne_,"

Setelah terdengar bunyi _poof_, hilanglah Naruto beserta sang _anbu_.

Kini, kedai kecil itu kembali sepi. Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu memandang cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin yang sudah terpasang disana sejak setahun yang lalu ketika Naruto melamarnya. "Apa ini pilihan yang tepat?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Hime-sama_, apakah ada yang ingin kau pesan lagi?" Tanya paman pemilik kedai.

Mendengar paman itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hime-sama_, _emerald_ yang semula menatap cincin dijarinya beralih menatap paman itu. "_Hime-sama_?"

Paman penjual kedai itu mengulum senyum. "Apa anda lupa, bukankah dua minggu lagi anda akan menikah dengan Hokage-_sama_,"

Sakura yang mengerti maksud paman itu tertawa. "Aku Haruno Sakura dan akan tetap menjadi Haruno Sakura, sekalipun aku menikah dengan Naruto,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau memang persis seperti Tsunade-_sama_,"

Sakura tesenyum, kemudian ber-_ojigi_ singkat. "_Arigatou gozaimasu Oji-san_, aku pergi dulu," Ucap Sakura kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedai.

Paman pemilik kedai itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sehabis dari kedai ramen, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju bukit yang selalu ia jadikan tempat untuk menumpahkan segala emosinya, bukit yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan Sakura mempertahankan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke sekian tahun lamanya.

"Mungkin, hari ini adalah hari terakhirku disini," Sakura tersenyum seraya menghirup udara di bukit itu, dari sini ia bisa melihat jelas seluruh Desa Konoha, dan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia selalu betah bila berkunjung ke sini.

_Hiks_!

Tiba-tiba Sakura samar-samar mendengar sebuah isakan yang entah datang darimana. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Tak ada siapa-siapa, pikirnya.

_Hiks… Hiks!_

Isakan itu kembali terdengar. Karena rasa penasaran yang besar, Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari sumber isakan itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa isakan itu berasal dari seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan beriris _ametyst_. Gadis yang sudah sangat ia kenal sejak ia bergelut di dunia ninja, sejak ia pertama kali masuk akademi ninja.

"Hinata?" Gumam Sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dipohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari Hinata. Dari situ, ia bisa mendengar jelas suara isakan Hinata.

"Dunia ini memang tak adil,"Ucap Hinata sambil mendongak lagit.

Sakura menautkan alisnya ketika Hinata berkata seperti itu. _tak adil? Apa maksudnya?_ Batin Sakura.

"_Kami-sama_, engkau tau bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Naruto-_kun_, tapi mengapa kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya? _Hiks_…" Isakan Hinata kembali terdengar.

Sakura terperangah, dan sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya. Saat itu juga dadanya terasa sesak ketika mendengar perkatan Hinata.

"_Kami-sama_, kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku? aku sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini!"

Sakura merasa udara disekitarnya semakin menipis, dan matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Bersiap-siap meluncurkan bulir air mata yang sudah berebut untuk keluar dari kelopak mata Sakura. Tiba-tiba pikirannya berputar pada kejadian ketika Naruto mencoba menyelamatkan desa dari serbuan keenam _pain_. Ia ingat betul, saat itu Hinata maju seorang diri untuk membantu Naruto tapi gagal, dan itu justru membuat Kyuubi dari tubuh Naruto keluar hingga mencapai ekor 8. Dari situ Sakura mulai tahu, bahwa gadis dari _clan_ Hyuuga itu menyukai Naruto.

"Aku tahu ia sangat mencintai Sakura, dan aku juga tahu jika ia takkan pernah bisa membalas cintaku. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatnya bisa mencintaiku?"

Air mata Sakura tumpah ruah. Sejahat itukah dia? Sekejam itukah dia? Ia berfikir bahwa dengan menerima lamaran Naruto ia akan bisa melupakan Sasuke. Tapi kenyataannya? Nama dan sosok Uchiha Sasuke selalu saja menjajah pikirannya hingga detik ini, hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya frustasi belakangan ini. Dan sekarang, ia telah merenggut kebahagiaan terbesar dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu bermimpi bisa bersanding dengan sang Rokudaime Hokage, yang ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintai bahkan menyayangi tunangannya, Uzumaki Naruto. "_G-gomennasai _Hinata," Gumam Sakura seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar ratapan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Langit Konoha perlahan berubah warna menjadi kejinggaan, menandakan bahwa hari sudah sore. Dan seharusnya, Sakura sudah berada di rumah saat ini. karena jika tidak, mungkin Naruto akan segera mendatanginya ke tempat kerja dan mengomeli gadis itu karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Dan jika Sakura berontak, lelaki dengan sebutan '_dobe' _itu selalu mengungkit-ngungkit tentang hari pernikahan mereka yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Dan ini membuat Sakura sangat sangat frustasi.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela kantornya. Dari situ, ia bisa melihat jelas situasi rumah sakit Konoha yang sudah mulai sepi dikarenakan para _medic-nin _berganti jam. Dan harusnya, jam kerja Sakura sudah habis lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa, ia ingin tinggal disitu untuk beberapa menit lagi.

"Semoga saja Naruto tidak khawatir," Gumam Sakura seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, badannya sedikit menggigil dikarenakan angin yang berhembus begitu kencang pada sore itu.

Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang menuju kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Kejadian yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura, kejadian ketika ia mencoba melarang Sasuke untuk meninggalkan desa. Saat itu usianya masih 13 tahun, usia yang masih belia untuk menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan kepada seseorang yang dicintai. Tapi entah mengapa, kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Apa itu karena ia terlalu mencintai Sasuke? Sakura kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia tak bisa menepati janji itu kepada Sasuke. "Hm, aku memang orang yang tak bisa dipercaya. Pantas saja Sasuke-_kun_ lebih memilih Karin daripada aku untuk diajak bersamanya," Sakura tersenyum miris. "Dia benar, buat apa membawa kabur orang cerewet sepertiku, buat apa membawa kabur orang lemah dan tak berguna sepertiku, buat apa—"

_Tok.. tok.._

"Sebentar," Segera Sakura menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. "Pasti itu Naruto," Gumam Sakura. Dan dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian membukanya. "Sudah ku bilang ka—" Kata-kata Sakura terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang ada didepan pintu. Sosok itu bukan Naruto, melainkan pria itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, debaran yang selalu ia rasakan ketika bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Sedang sibuk?" Pertanyaan dengan nada yang datar dari pria itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"S-sasuke-_kun_!" Dengan membantu memapah Sasuke, Sakura membawa lelaki yang ternyata bernama 'Sasuke' itu masuk ke dalam. Dan sosok itulah yang selalu membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak sangat cepat.

Sasuke masuk keruangan Sakura. tenang seperti biasa, langkahnya pun tetap tegap seperti biasa, seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun pada Sasuke.

"Duduklah," Suruh Sakura dengan nada yang panik.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menuruti perintah Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke duduk, dengan cekatan Sakura menaruh telapak tangannya sejajar dengan luka Sasuke di lengan kanannya dan keluarlah cakra hijau dari telapak tangannya. Tanda bahwa ia sedang bekerja untuk menghentikan darah supaya tidak mengalir terlalu banyak juga bekerja untuk menutup luka.

Sementara Sasuke, ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang nampak serius sekali menatap luka Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Sakura. Nada khawatir terlihat jelas saat ia bertanya begitu.

"Misi," Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Ulang Sakura, ia merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Misi,"

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Saat perjalanan pulang, ada musuh yang menyerang," Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau tak meminta petugas medis dikelompokmu untuk mengobatimu?" Tanya Sakura, ia merasa matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke diam, ia tau gadis yang tengah megobati lukanya ini tengah khawatir terhadapnya.

Merasa lawan bicaranya tak merespon, Sakura kembali mengulangi kata-katanya. "Kenapa kau tak meminta petugas medis dikelompokmu untuk mengobatimu?"

"Luka ini tidak parah," Jawab Sasuke.

"Luka seperti ini jika dibiarkan akan sangat berbahaya, jika infeksi bisa saja tanganmu diamputasi," Protes Sakura yang tak terima Sasuke meremehkan luka sayatan yang melintang dilengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada tenang.

Sakura yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke memilih untuk diam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur, ia tak mau jika harus kehilangan laki-laki ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?" Ulang Sasuke.

_Hiks…_

Dengan air mata yang sudah tumpah ruah, Sakura memeluk Sasuke. "Karena… Karena… A-aku tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke-_kun_ untuk yang kedua kalinya…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang pria yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Iris sebiru batu _shappire_ itu menatap nanar pada kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu. "Sudah kuduga, kau masih mencintainya," Ucap lelaki itu tertawa kecil seraya berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak mau kehadirannya menganggu kedua manusia yang tengah melepas rindu itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua rakyat Desa Konoha pun datang juga. Hari dimana sang Haruno Sakura akan resmi menjadi istri dari sang Rokudaime Hokage, Hari dimana ia takkan bisa lagi untuk memikirkan Sasuke, juga hari dimana ia harus benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya kepada Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

Di ruang tata rias, Sakura sudah siap dengan kimono berwarna putih gading yang menjuntai hingga mata kakinya, ditambah dengan dandanan natural yang Ino poleskan menambah kesan anggun pada Sakura. Rambutnya yang sudah memanjang hingga sepinggang pun tak mau ketinggalan, dengan sanggulan rendah yang Ino buat helaian rambut _soft pink_ itu nampak lebih anggun dari biasanya.

"Selesai!" Seruan pelan Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sedetik kemudian, ditatapnya kaca didepannya. Terlihat olehnya sesosok gadis cantik menggunakan kimono serta sangulan rendah dikepalanya.

"Ino, ini aku?" Tanya Sakura seraya menujuk seseorang yang terpantul dicermin.

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Hm,"

"_S-sugoi!_" Seulas senyum mengembang dibibir Sakura sesaat. Tapi, kemudian bibir itu kembali datar seperti sebelumnya.

Ino yang tau kenapa Sakura begitu menghela nafas berat, kemudian menggeser kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari Sakura dan mendudukinya. "Jika kau tak sanggup, jangan dipaksakan,"

"Aku tak apa," Ucap Sakura seraya terseyum paksa.

"Sakura, jawab aku. kau masih mencintai Sasuke kan?" Ino memegang bahu Sakura dan menyuruh sahabatnya itu menghadapnya.

Sakura menggidikkan bahunya. "Entahlah,"

"Dengar, jika kau terus memaksakan diri seperti ini kau tidak hanya menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri. Tapi juga Naruto," Ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura melepas pelukan Ino dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku akan tetap menikahi Naruto," Jawab Sakura.

Ino membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Jangan halangi aku Ino. Aku tak mau membuat Naruto menderita lagi. Ia sudah berkorban banyak untukku,"

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tak apa, Percayalah,"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hampir frustasi menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Kau memang keras kepala," Ino menjeda sejenak kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkannya. "Aku akan mendukung apapun yang terbaik menurutmu," Ino tersenyum paksa.

"_Summimasen_, apakah pengantin wanita sudah siap? Jika sudah, acara akan dimulai dan mempelai pria sudah menunggu di altar," Ucapan seseorang dari luar membuat percakapan kedua orang itu terhenti.

"Sakura, saatnya," Ino memeluk Sakura erat sebelum melepas sahabatnya menuju pelaminan.

"Em," Sakura mengangguk.

Ino melepas pelukannya, "Semoga pilihan ini yang terbaik buatmu,"

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura pun membuka pintu dan keluar meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya nanar. "_Kami-sama_, jika Naruto bukan jodohnya tolong hentikan pernikahan ini. dan jika memang Naruto jodohnya, buatlah sahabatku yang keras kepala itu bahagia dan merasa nyaman dengan lelaki itu,"

.

.

.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi menatap bawah, menuju ke depan altar. Ia semakin gugup saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di sana. Sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Sakura artikan.

Naruto berdiri di sana. Dengan mengenakan setelan _hakama_ dan _haori_yang berwarna senada dengan kimononya. Sungguh, Naruto Uzumaki terlihat sangat gagah sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa jantungnya tak menunjukkan reaksi wanita-wanita kebanyakan ketika mereka hendak menikah. Jantungnya tidak berdebar sama sekali, ia hanya gugup. Dan kegugupan itu membuat dadanya sesak dan udara disekitarnya terasa menipis. Tiba-tiba sepasang _emerald_ milik Sakura menangkap sosok Hinata yang tengah menangis di rengkuhan Tenten, itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Serasa ia akan benar-benar mati sekrang juga, disini!

Naruto menawarkan tangannya saat Sakura benar-benar berada di depannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura melepaskan lengan pendampingnya, dan meraih tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya. Naruto menempatkan jemarinya di sela jemari Sakura, dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Entah perasaan Sakura saja atau memang kali ini Naruto menggenggam tangannya sedikit lebih longgar dari biasanya. Tanpa banyak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Naruto menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga altar secara perlahan.

Setelah mereka benar-benar berada altar, seorang pendeta datang mendekati mereka dan mensucikan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, pendeta itu datang dengan membawa enam gelas yang berisi _sake_. Tiga gelas _sake_untuk mempelai pria, dan tiga gelas _sake_pula untuk mempelai wanita. Naruto dan Sakura menghirup gelas _sake_mereka dengan perlahan, dan mengulanginya lagi sebanyak tiga kali.

Dan tiba saatnya untuk mengucap janji pernikahan, Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika pendeta itu mulai mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"_Gomennasai_, tapi saya keberatan,"

_Suara itu…_ Sakura membuka matanya, dan menoleh ke arah pria disebelahnya. "Naruto,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "_Gomen ne _Sakura-_chan_," Ucapnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti karena memaksakan diri menikah denganku,"

DEG!

Apa ia tidak salah dengar, Naruto membatalkan pernikahan ini. "Tidak, aku mencintaimu Naruto. Tolong jangan batalkan pernikahan ini," Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepas genggaman Sakura dan memeluk tubuh Sakura. "Aku tau kau masih mencintai _teme_, jadi kejarlah dia sebelum kau kehilangannya. Aku tak mau menyakiti perasaanmu. Cukup sampai disini saja," Naruto menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Lagipula, kau tak mau kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya kan?"

Tenggorokan Sakura rasanya tercekat ketika ia mendengar Naruto berkata begitu. "N-Naruto _G-gomennasai_," Tanpa aba-aba air mata Sakura tumpah ruah dipelukan Naruto, gadis itu menangis. Ya, menangisi keegoisan juga keteledorannya.

Naruto membelai rambut Sakura. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini semua bukan salahmu, dan maafkan aku yang terlalu memaksamu untuk mencintaiku,"

Sakura menggeleng. "_Iie_, akulah yang salah selama ini, _Gomen ne_," Sakura melepas pelukan Naruto, kemudian menghapus airmatanya.

"Pergi, Carilah _teme_. Jika kau berjodoh dengannya _kami-sama_ pasti akan mempertemukannya denganmu," Naruto tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kemarin ia menolak keras begitu aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan ini, ia beralasan bahwa ia akan menggantikan misi salah satu _anbu_ di desa Kiri. Tapi, setelah aku cek, ternyata _anbu_ Konoha di desa Kiri masih lengkap. Aku rasa ia cemburu," Bisik Naruto, ia terkekeh. "Dia jahat sekali bukan? Maksudku, ia malah mempersulitmu untuk menemukannya," Lanjut Naruto.

Sakura terkekeh sesaat, Sekali lagi Sakura memeluk Naruto. "_Hontou ni Arigatou_,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau juga harus cepat-cepat dapat jodoh," Sakura terkekeh. "_Jaa ne_," Sakura melangkah menjauhi altar. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia mendekati Hinata dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang ada ditangannya. "Ambillah ini," Suruh Sakura.

"S-sakura…-_chan_," Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sekarang Naruto adalah milikmu, berterimakasih lah kepada _kami-sama_. Ia yang memberitahuku bahwa kau sangat menyayangi sahabat bodohku itu," Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian ia menoleh Naruto yang masih berdiri di altar. "Oi Naruto! Jaga Hinata baik-baik ya!"

Seketika rona merah keluar dari Hinata begitu mendengar teriakan Sakura. "Sakura-c-_chan_,"

"_Jaa ne_," Sakura tersenyum kepada Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sudah satu setengah jam lamanya Sakura berkeliling untuk mencari Sasuke. Tapi, sosoknya masih belum terlihat sama sekali. Berkali-kali Sakura berkeliling distrik Uchiha untuk mencari Sasuke, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"_kami-sama_… _onegai_…," Ucap Sakura dengan nafas terengah, ia memandang symbol _uchiha_ yang terpampang manis di gapura distrik yang sempat ditutup setelah kasus kematian penduduknya tersebut. Tiba-tiba seperti mendapat petunjuk, senyum Sakura mengembang. "Pasti dia disana," Gumam Sakura.

Sakura kembali berlari, berlari menuju tempat dimana dulu ia sering memperhatikan Sasuke melamun, dimana ia dulu sering melihat Sasuke kecil berlatih sendirian, dimana dulu ia sering mengintip Sasuke kecil bergumam pada bayangannya yang ada diair, tak jarang juga ia melihat Sasuke kecil memaki-maki dirinya sendiri yang tercermin di air. Jika mengingat itu, ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa terbahak, tapi itu berusaha ia tahan. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, MENEMUKAN SASUKE DAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA IA SANGAT MENCINTAI PRIA ITU!

Dan benar saja, Sasuke ada disana, sedang duduk sambil memandangi dirinya yang terpantul di air. Ia memakai seragam _anbu_ lengkap dengan topeng yang bertengger dikepalanya. "Sasuke-_kun_!" Seru Sakura.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Langsung saja, Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke. dan tibalah ia didepan Sasuke. "Sa... Su… Ke-_kun_," Panggil Sakura dengan nafas terengah.

Sasuke mengulirkan _onyx_-nya ke bawah, menatap helaian rambut _soft pink_ yang berantakan itu. "Bukankah hari ini kau akan menikah dengan _dobe_?" Rasa penasaran yang sangat besar membuat mulut Sasuke gatal untuk bertanya.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya keatas, menatap wajah Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku kabur dan tidak jadi menikah dengannya," Jawab Sakura enteng.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "_Baka,_" Ucap Sasuke datar. jujur, hatinya kini sungguh-sungguh lega mendengar Sakura membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Naruto, oke memang sedikit jahat untuk mensyukuri hal seperti itu, apalagi jika yang menimpa itu adalah sahabat sendiri. Tapi, Sasuke tak bisa menentang perasaan lega yang muncul menghampiri dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku memang _baka_! Dan semua itu karena mu," Ucap Sakura seraya memeluk Sasuke. "Aku menyayangimu, dan aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," Ucap Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap _onyx_ yang selalu menatapnya datar itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dan Sebuah gerakan yang tidak Sakura duga dari Sasuke membuatnya cukup terkejut. Sasuke menyelipkan lengannya ke punggung Sakura, dan menarik tubuh Sakura untuk lebih mendekatinya. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di pipi Sakura, sedikit menarik wajah Sakura mendekat ke wajahnya.

Sakura menahan napas saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke secara perlahan mendekatinya. Ia juga dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya ketika posisi Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya. Semakin dekat… semakin dekat…. Dan…

_Cup!_

"_Aishiteru _Sakura,"

.

.

.

_End_

_N/A : Minna-san Doumo~ssu! Ini Fanfict pertama aku di fandom Naruto… salam kenal ya! gimana fanfictnya? alur ceritanya berantakan ya? wuehehe Gomennasai Minna, waktu itu fikiranku lagi nggak fokus sih *Readers : ALASAN! saya kurang pandai ngerangkai kata-kata. Bisa dilihat, awal cerita begitu puitis makin kebawah makin autis -_- Itulah saya! :D #LhoKok? Oke, ada yang mau comment? Ngeritik fanfict ini? atau mau ngasih saran buat aku supaya aku bisa lebih baik lagi? Silahkan review aja ya :D Makasih udah mau baca fict aku!_


End file.
